Home
by Maui Girl 808
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid are planning to run away from Berk, their families and their friends. And twelve years later everyone finds out why... It's better than it sounds. Please check it out!
1. It can't be, it's not possible!

Chapter 1

No. It couldn't be. It wasn't true. There was a perfectly logical explanation. She had eaten some bad meat and now it was churning in her stomach and constantly pouring out of her throat after every meal. Yes. That's what… Oh forget it. Denial wasn't getting her anywhere. It was time to face facts. She _was _pregnant, and she was definitely not going to tell anyone about it until she figured out what to do. She wasn't as smart as Hiccup and she didn't see every single little detail but she could at least get from point A to point B.

She would figure everything out tomorrow she was exhausted she was constantly tired these past few days since she found out she was pregnant. Meaning that she couldn't put her full into her training. Which she despised, since she had spent her entire life vying to be the best and just because of one little obstacle she couldn't be. With that thought she slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Astrid was rudely awakened when Arrow nudged her out of bed. Astrid shot her nadder the meanest look she could muster before slowly standing up and changing into her armor. Before she slipped on her shirt she stared at her still flat stomach. She wasn't showing, she didn't expect to until maybe her 2nd or 3rd month. She shook her head clearing her head of those thoughts.

She slipped on her shirt and tugged her dragon out the door before flying her to the arena where she met up with her friends.

"About time you got here!" Tuffnut said holding his sister in a headlock "Get this idiot off of me!" Ruffnut shouted trying to elbow her sibling in the head. Astrid shook her head before leaping off of her dragon. "All right. I'm here what are we doing?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

Hiccup smiled at his girlfriend before taking a deep breath "okay now we need to-" before he could finish Astrid clamped a hand over her mouth. Hiccup gave her a strange look "Astrid are you all right?" She moved her hand to answer him but instead of words her dinner spilled out of her mouth. She fell to her knees gasping for breath.

"Snotlout get the healer!" Snotlout nodded before taking off on his dragon, Fireworm. "Ruff, Tuff, get her mom and dad, Legs help me clean this up! Let's move!" As the teens flickered off to do as they were told Hiccup knelt next to his girlfriend "Astrid what's wrong?" She was silent. "Come Astrid you gotta tell me what's wrong with you. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

She shivered slightly "Astrid." He said in a demanding tone. "Astrid please…"

Astrid shook her head "no. I can't. Not yet."

"What do you mean not yet?"

"Just not yet."

Slightly frustrated Hiccup helped her to a corner of the arena and sat her down on a bench before hobbling back to help Fishleggs clean up her vomit.

It wasn't long before the healer, Anna, arrived with her tiny, baby Gronkle tottering near her heels. "I'm here, now darling what seems to be the problem?"

"My stomach." She said unsure of how else to describe it without coming out and saying _I'm pregnant._

Anna wasn't like most of the Vikings in their village. She was quiet and gentle and she mostly kept to herself and she was as skinny as Hiccup, if not skinnier. Anna's face went from one of pure concentration to one that held knowing wisdom.

"Come young one I need to speak with you in private." She also talked differently than the other Vikings.

Anna gently guided Astrid to the side her faithful Gronkle waddling after them "we'll only be a minute." She said to the others before turning back to Astrid.

"Young one. You are pregnant."

That's when the floodgates broke and Astrid let the hot and salty tears run down her pale face "I know. I've known for a while now…"

"Such news! We shall tell everyone!"

"Anna! I know you see the positive to everything but please you must know what happens when a child is born out of wedlock."

Anna sighed it was true. She knew all to well of the trials. "Banishment… I know, I know."

"You have to promise me you won't tell anyone about this! Especially Hiccup."

Anna nodded "I promise I will carry your secret to my grave."

"Thank you Anna. Thank you so much…"

The healer waved it off before picking up her baby Gronkle. "Come on Gretchen. It's time to feed you." She cooed softly before walking away, she turned back to Astrid "I will see you again young one." Astrid gave a weak wave before sitting down on the floor. "Oh Odin what am I gonna do?"

"Astrid!" Zania Hofferson rushed to her daughter and hugged her tightly "honey are you okay? Come on we're taking you home." Astrid didn't say anything she just let them walk her home. "Come on Arrow." Aldiraz Hofferson said, the nadder squawked once before edging closer to Toothless. Hiccup shook his head "I'll bring Arrow back later Mr. Hofferson." Aldiraz nodded before following his wife and daughter.

Arrow nudged Toothless to the side with his snout _'I have to tell you something important.'_

Toothless stared at his friend strangely _'what is it?'_

'_Astrid doesn't want anyone to know this. So you can't tell Hiccup!'_

The nightfury rolled his eyes _'I'm a dragon. How can I tell him now shut up and tell me!'_

Arrow took a deep breath _'Astrid's pregnant…'_

Toothless made a low grumbling noise, at first Arrow was worried before he saw the nightfury fall over onto his side laughing _'why are you laughing?'_

'_I knew from day one she was pregnant. I mean she's been puking every day, I can hear her from my house, and she's taken a strange liking to pickles covered in salt and cheese.' _At that both dragons gagged _'and not to mention she's always putting her hand on her stomach when she thinks no ones looking and she threw her ax at Hiccup yesterday because he said she was a little green._

Arrow cocked his head to the side _'where was I when this happened?'_

'_Hyped up on cat grass.'_

'_Ahh.'_

'_I hope she'll be okay.'_

Arrow cawed as if offended _'this is Astrid we're talking about. She can get though anything!'_


	2. It's time to tell him

Chapter 2

Hiccup sighed as he lay in a circle next to Tuff, Ruff, Snotlout, and Fishleggs in a wide-open field. Their dragons, and Arrow, were little ways away basking in the sun.

"I wonder what's wrong with Astrid…" Ruff wondered aloud breaking the silence. Nothing, They just continued to lay there in silence.

Wheezie, the spark head Ruffnut rode on, chirped as she overhead her rider. She turned her head to Arrow _'what's wrong with Astrid?'_

'_None of your business.' _He replied tartly earning a strange look from Wheezie's brother Zack. _'Calm down.'_

Toothless shook his head _'it's personal so don't ask.'_

'_And why does he know and we don't?'_

'_Cause he practically lives at our house.' _Both dragons answered at the same time.

Fireworm shook her head _'come on Arrow you can tell us!' _The nadder shook his head _'sorry Astrid doesn't want anyone to know yet. Maybe not at all.'_

Then Horrorcrow, Fishleggs Gronkle, spoke up _'the truth will always reveal itself Arrow. Tell us now while we can handle it. Besides who are we going to tell?' _Arrow cursed under his breath, he hated when she was right. Despite her dumb and simple-minded appearance Horrorcrow was one of the smartest dragons around. Just like her rider.

'_Fine, but no other dragon is to know of this.'_

'_Astrid's…'_

"Hello children. What brings you all here?" Anna asked walking towards them with a basket full of plums and a happy Gretchen nestled in between them hanging from her arm. "Anna!" Hiccup said running up to her, or trying to run.

"Hiccup." She warned "what did I tell you about running?" The red head blew his hair out of his eyes "to not to…" He admitted sheepishly. Anna rolled her eyes before turning to the group of teenagers "so what brings you here?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just hanging out." Tuffnut answered in a bored tone.

"Well then carry on." Just as she was about to turn away Hiccup grabbed her arm "wait Anna. Can you tell me what's wrong with Astrid." Anna paled slightly "nothings wrong with her. She's just a little under the weather. Now if you'll excuse me I must go tend to a patient who's waiting for me." She quickly turned around and scurried away. Hiccup gave a frustrated sigh before turning to Toothless and Arrow.

"Come on Buddy let's go home."

Fireworm shook her head left and right quickly _'no. No. A girl that young can't be pregnant.'_

'_And I can't really see Hiccup as the kind of guy to knock a girl up.' _Wheezy said.

'_Me neither.' _Agreed her brother.

'_Well it is. I should know because one night while her parents were away she kicked me out of the room when Hiccup came to visit her. Toothless and I could hear them from downstairs.'_

'_Yet ANOTHER reason how I knew before you told me!'_

'_You know what Toothless? F-'_

"Toothless! Arrow! Come on we need to go home!"

'_Well you heard the man. Let's go Arrow.'_

Hiccup sighed when his dragon stood in front of him "about time. Come on buddy let's get home." He said climbing onto his dragon before taking off with Arrow right behind him.

"I hope Astrid's all right buddy."

Arrow and Toothless didn't say anything. They couldn't, even if they could they wouldn't want to.

* * *

Anna looked at the young girl sitting across from her. Deciding to be a bit professional Anna started with "hello Astrid. What brings you here today?"

"Do you have something that'll help with-" She leaned closer "morning sickness?" Anna nodded slowly "yes. In fact I just picked some up. Here"

She handed Astrid the basket of Plums. "You might want to salt them first. I've learned that eating salted plums helps with morning sickness. If that doesn't work than we'll try something else." Astrid smiled before looking down at the basket to see Gretchen still nestled happily inside. "Oh dear Gretchen!" Anna said scooping her Gronkle out of the basket "you silly thing." She rolled her eyes before placing the baby on the table.

"Astrid I think you should tell Hiccup."

"Why?"

"The father of your child deserves to know…" Anna stated simply before turning back to her work.

Astrid suddenly had allot more to think about…

Arrow was happy to see his rider again and showed it by nudging her gently "oh I missed you too boy." She said scratching his chin. Hiccup grinned at her before slowly turning away "Hiccup wait!" He stopped and looked at her. She struggled to find the right words "umm… Thanks. You know for taking care of, of you know… What's his name? Arrow!" She said dumbly. He only nodded before continuing on his walk home.

"_The father of your child deserves to know…"_

Taking a deep breath Astrid ran after him "Hiccup!" He stopped again and looked at her "I have to tell you something." She said nervously.

He took her hand in his "what's wrong?" She stared into those pools of green he called eyes. She loved his eyes she could stare at them for hours and never get tired.

She shook her head she wouldn't let that distract her. "Hiccup…"

Suddenly her knees turned to water and she was shaking uncontrollably.

Tears leaked from her eyes as the sun disappeared over the horizon and threw the island into darkness. She thanked Odin for the blackness of the night as she quietly whispered.

"I'm pregnant…"

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**I'll be updating soon! Hope ya'll like it!**


	3. A new home

Chapter 3

"_I'm pregnant…"_

For the longest time neither of them moved. They just stood there staring at each other. Finally Hiccup broke the silence with a cough "you're pregnant…"

Twin streams were flowing from her sea blue eyes "yes." He could see it, he could see her fear, her pain, but deep in her eyes he saw a hint of love and pride. She was terrified, hell he was too, but they both felt, way down deep, undeniable love for the small form of life growing inside her.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and held her close letting her tears soak through his clothes. "I know you're scared… I am too." He said feeling a single tear run down his face. He pulled away and held her shoulders at arms length "but I love _you! _I'll be right here every step of the way."

She sobbed harder but in gratitude, not in sadness.

"Then. What. Should. We. Do?" She asked in between sobs.

He scratched his head his face suddenly turning three shades of white "children out of wedlock is strictly taboo. We'll need to plan this. Carefully." He put a hand on his chin deep in thought.

Astrid brought up a shaky hand "yes?" He asked her "I've thought of something. It's not detailed but it's just an idea."

He shrugged "what is it?"

She took in a deep breath and said "tonight pack all your things and some extra food in a bag. Wait until your dad's asleep then meet me at the arena. You'll have to be quick though. We'll fly north from there and never look back."

Hiccup was the supposed smart one of the village, but his mind was racing to catch up to hers. "Are you absolutely sure?"

The last thing he saw was her head nodding before she rushed off.

Now as he lay in bed, his bed packed and waiting patiently next to his wide-awake nightfury. He sighed before fingering a small satchel filled with gold coins hidden in his fur vest. What? They _need _money not just to support themselves but they child soon to be born. He sighed before running his hand through his hair. Where they ready for this? Nope. Not a bit.

Where they scared?

Hiccup sighed of course they were scared. They were only 16 for crying out loud! _Sixteen!_

They would have no idea how to raise a child by themselves!

Again he sighed, _'but this is __**our **__child. It's something Astrid and I have to take responsibility for.' _He sat straight up and took a deep breath. In the darkness of his room Hiccup made a vow to himself.

Through thick or thin, through better or worst he would be with his child every step of the way!

With a deep breath and a determined nod he threw off the covers and looked at his dragon.

Toothless picked up his head and stared at his human as if asking _what's going on?_

He sighed before quietly placing his feet on the floor "something big buddy." He whispered softly into the dragon's ears before silently creeping towards the front door.

After the war Stoic had moved Hiccup to the first floor so he wouldn't have to fuss with the stairs so much.

Hiccup took one last look at his house before he and Toothless disappeared out the door.

Astrid watched as Toothless dove towards the ground then gently and silently landed, a combination only Toothless himself could ever pull off.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her again.

She took one final glance at all of Berk before turning to her boyfriend "yes." She climbed onto Arrows back and gently tapped his side "fly carefully Arrow." She begged. The dragon chirped in her direction.

The two dragons spread their wings and took off into the skies.

_Goodbye Berk. Forever…_

_

* * *

_

They had been traveling for over 5 hours now and Astrid was getting tired. Seeing this Hiccup told the dragons to stop and hover for a second "hop on over." Tired and half there she carefully climbed over and climbed behind her boyfriend before wrapping her arms around his waist.

She yawned before placing her head on his back and falling asleep. He sighed slightly before urging Toothless forward "let's go buddy."

Arrow turned to Toothless as they flew _'It's almost morning. Do you see anything.'_

'_Fish!'_

'_You retard I meant land!'_

'_Oh.'_

Arrow sighed before looking down. Nothing, just water, water, water, water, land, water, water. Wait. Land?

He chirped loudly before nose-diving down. Seeing the small speck of green as well Toothless followed after his friend.

The nightfury landed silently on the ground and waited for his riders to dismount.

Astrid yawned loudly before staring at the stretch of land in front of them. Far off there was what looked like a small village.

"I can see a fire still going on in that house!" He said pointing to the top of a small hill, where a large house resided "that must be the chief. Let's go."

The silently walked (well Astrid walked, Hiccup limped) up the hill and knocked on the door an elderly woman answered the door.

Her hair was thin and gray and her body was covered in wrinkles "can I help you children?" She asked staring at them through squinted eyes.

Astrid shivered slightly "we ran away from our home. Might we stay on your island? We can stay as far away as possible from the village if that's what you want. We can make do."

The old woman laughed, "come in child, come in! What kind of old woman would I be if I threw you two out into the cold?"

Hiccup nodded to the old woman "thank you so much."

She poured them warm goats milk and made them sit in her den "we don't get many visitors around these parts. So we appreciate every little person we can get." Astrid smiled before taking a sip of her milk "please forgive my nosiness but, why did you run away?"

Both teens exchanged worried looks "if we tell you, you might not like us anymore." The woman laughed, "as long as you aren't killer, or dragon slayers I don't have a problem with you!"

"Wait you don't hunt dragons?"

The elder waved her hand in the air "I don't see a reason too! I figure they only stole what they needed, and they never killed any of us when we stayed inside. They don't mean to hurt us, we just happen to be in their way." Hiccup was at a loss for words. Who wouldn't? This woman sitting in front of him felt the exact same way he felt about dragons.

"Do you have one?" He asked.

She nodded "yes. I keep a Nightmare behind my shed. It was strange, one day they're stealing our food, the next thing we know they're chirping and purring and hiding in our sheds. We've grown accustomed to them."

The old woman smiled "so are you gonna tell me why you were banished or not?"

Astrid took in a deep breath "I'm pregnant."

The old woman smiled "I see nothing wrong with that. Congratulations my child!"

Astrid sat there as dumb as a doornail "really? There's nothing wrong? In our village if you're pregnant before marriage you're banished."

"We're a peaceful group of Vikings. We're like outcasts ourselves. We use brains not brawns."

Hiccup smiled "you sound like my kind of people."

"Besides teenagers worrying about getting thrown out creates stress, and that's bad for the baby. Besides new life is something that should be _celebrated _not scorned!"

Astrid could feel the tears coming. "So we can stay?"

The old woman smiled "of course you can stay! I'm afraid all we have open right now is an old barnyard. It isn't much but it should keep you warm."

Astrid leaped up and threw her arms around the old woman "thank you so much! Ms…"

The old woman smiled "call me Tinker, and welcome to Draco."

* * *

(9 months later)

Tinker pushed and shoved everyone out of her way as she hobbled to the old barnyard "make way! Old bat coming through!"

Once she was inside she surveyed the scene. During the past nine months Hiccup had gotten to work turning the barnyard into a home, he and the other men from the village knocked down the walls that once separated the animals and used that wood and turned it into a wall that they put in front of the spot where the stalls used to be, creating a wall, then they built a door and added furnishing and turned it into a kitchen.

They did this on the other side and it became the nursery. There was a little room on the side for a bedroom, the open space in the middle of the barn was left alone with hay scattered all over the floor.

"It's a soft place for the kid to play in Hiccup said when Tinker asked why they didn't want to clean it up.

Speaking of Tinker. The old woman smiled when she saw Astrid holding a little girl "she is adorable." Then she turned to Hiccup to congratulate them, only to see him holding a baby boy.

She smiled broadly and laughed "twins! Congratulations you two!" She cooed softly to the two children.

"What are their names?"

Astrid's thoughts immediately went to Berk's healer, "Anna. Anna Zorania Horrendous Haddock."

Hiccup smiled, "now I'm not the only one in the family with a really long name."

"Your turn my boy. What's his name?"

Hiccup bit his lip as he cradled his son. Finally it struck him "Lucas. Lucas Harold Horrendous Haddock." He paused "the second." Astrid gave him a puzzled look.

"The second?"

He nodded "it was my brothers name."

Astrid rolled her eyes "you don't have a brother."

Hiccup bit his lip "I did. Gobber told me that Lucas and I were twins, our parents had big hopes for us, but we were born premature. He said Lucas was _way _smaller than I was and was more vulnerable to illness and disease. He died two months after he was born…" Again he paused "he said they named him Lucas."

Astrid, being to weak to give him a hug, lay a hand on his arm "I'm sorry. Lucas is a great name."

That night a Zippleback was born.

* * *

(5 years later)

Lucas and Anna sat in two facing hay bales staring intently at each other.

"Give up." The boy twin commanded.

"Never." She said with a smirk.

Suddenly Hiccup walked in and smiled at his children "hey guys! What are you up too?" Lucas, being easily distracted, looked at his father and blinked in surprise. Anna clapped her hands together and leaped up "yeah! Oh yeah! I won! I won! I won, I won, I won!" Lucas groaned "dad!" He said dusting himself off.

"I'm sorry buddy." He said ruffling his son's bright yellow hair.

Suddenly out of nowhere Tinker burst through the door "Hiccup! We need you!"

Rushing out Hiccup followed Tinker to A small wall of rocks "there's a dragon stuck in there!"

Rolling up his sleeves Hiccup wedged his arm into the small crack in the rock that Tinker had pointed to. Something was clawing lightly at his hand "got it!" He carefully wrapped his fingers around the small dragon and pulled it out.

In his hand was a black and gold colored baby Zippleback.

The twins gasped before rushing towards it "oh it's so cute!" Hiccup let the dragon crawl up his arm and onto his head "I think it likes you daddy!" Anna said giggling.

Hiccup smiled before leaning down and nudging his head towards his children "take it."

When their tiny fingers wrapped around the tiny dragon it was like all of time stopped, and it was just them and the dragon.

"I'll name you Tarina." Anna said touching the golden head.

"I'll name you Torin." Lucas said lightly petting the black head.

Hiccup smiled "what great names. Come on, let's head home."

* * *

**I know not really what you expected and I know Draco seems like a dream come true but just wait. Just you wait.**


	4. 7 more years later

Chapter 4

(7 _more _years later)

Anna carefully traced a line on a piece of paper, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth, showing her complete concentration. Suddenly the door was flung open and Lucas walked in with his arms full of papers and brushes "here ya go sis."

"Thank you Lucas." Suddenly there was a whine from the front of the shop "yeah I here you, ya over grown, two headed snake!" Anna said dropping her charcoal pen.

Anna rolled up her map and tucked it into a small compartment. The building the twins are standing in right now is Took's Map Shop. Astrid and Hiccup needed money _badly _when what they brought with them had ran out so they started working over time to try and bring in something for their kids, seeing her parents working so hard Anna asked around town if they needed help, and finally she found Took.

Took was the towns map maker and was an expert navigator. If you dropped him out in the middle of nowhere he could find his way right back home. Anna did simple things at first, like rolling up the finished maps and alphabetizing them in little cupboards, to tracing out the designs Took had already finished as practice and cleaning up the shop. To this day she's still only allowed to do that but she helps out and she brings in a little money every week.

Lucas however was a different story, like his father he was absolutely _terrible _in combat training, but he _was _good with hammer and a sharpener, just like his father he was born to be a black smith. The village of Draco told him that there was an old black smith shop their ancestors used but had long since been obsolete. After a month of scrubbing, dusting, and polishing the shop was back into shape and the two boys got to work on repairing broken weapons and making saddles.

They had a great life.

Suddenly Torin and Tarina whined again "we're coming!" The twins shouted grabbing their saddles and rushing out to their Zippleback.

Tarina and Torin flapped their giant wings and took to the sky. Anna giggled loudly as the clouds brushed past her face and tickled her cheeks.

As they soared high into the clouds the twins felt no worries, no responsibilities, just pure concentrated happiness.

Until.

"Hey people!" A shrill voice shouted. Anna glared at the girl on the nightmare. "What do _you _want Chestnut?"

The girl flying in front of them was none other than Chestnut; she was 10 years old had long black hair tied into two braided pigtails, brown eyes, a Viking helmet made from Ram horns, a red long sleeved tunic, a black fur skirt, red leggings, a black chest length fur vest, and fur lined boots. She and the twins met three years ago while flying. Since then the three had become friends.

Bickering friends, but friends none the less.

"Nothing. Just came by to brag." Lucas scrunched up his nose and made a disgusted snort "brag about what? Your dad kill a deer with his face again?"

Chestnut stuck out her tongue "no not this time. Our village chief says that if he can't find his son in two months my father is the next chief."

Lucas rolled his eyes "and you're bragging because?"

Chestnut gasped, "You don't know the story?" The twins shook their heads "well then I'll tell you. My parents won't tell me their names but a few years back the son of the chief and his girlfriend disappeared without a trace, they searched everywhere for them but they were never found."

Anna raised an eyebrow "I remember these people from Berk came to our island." Anna started "mom and dad kept us inside…" Lucas finished remembering their exact words.

'_If they find you they might take you away from us. Stay here and don't move.'_

'_But why mama?'_

_Astrid smiled sweetly at her son 'just listen to mommy honey.'_

Lucas shook his head to clear his thoughts. "That's why I'm bragging. They couldn't find him then and they won't find him now. You're looking at the daughter of the next chief!"

When the three parted ways the twins had no idea that the title Chestnut wanted to claim as her own, was theirs all along.

(The next night)

Astrid sighed as she stood in front of her mirror her husband standing behind her "what's wrong?" He asked grabbing her hand "I miss Berk." She said turning around to stare into his emerald eyes "I love Draco off course, they're kind and considerate but I miss Berk and it's vicious way's and everyone's "I'm strong deal with it" attitude. Hiccup I miss being a Viking!" He squeezed her hand even tighter "I do too…"

"We're married now! Doesn't that mean we can go back?"

He bit his lip "I don't know, I don't think-"

She let go of his hand and glared at him before shouting "you were the son of the god damn chief! What do you mean you don't know?" Hiccup glared right back at her, over the years he had grown a backbone and had learned how to stand up for himself "yes it never really occurred to me that my girlfriend and I would have children at the age of 16!"

"Well sorry for not being able to see the future."

"No _I'm _sorry!"

"Don't you dare talk back to me!" 

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"WHY are you YELLING?"

"Because _you're _yelling!"

"Well I have a good reason!"

"What is it?"

"What's yours?"

Both were red in the face and breathing heavily, suddenly at the exact same moment they shouted "I MISS BERK ALL RIGHT?"

Astrid fell into her husband's arms "I miss everyone so much!" He gently stroked the back of her head "Shh. I know, I know. I miss them too." He grinned to himself "hell I even miss Snotlout."

The blond snickered "I'm not sure I do."

Hiccup smirked "yeah me neither." Suddenly he let out a long yawn "I'm tired. That fight wore me out. Let's go to sleep." She nodded and blew out the candle on their bedside table.

As soon as the light went out a small flash of red flew by their room.

Anna panted heavily as she ran towards her room. "My parents aren't from Draco?" She stopped just outside the room she shared with her brother when something crossed her mind "what in the world is Berk?"

The next morning, when Lucas came by to visit her at work she slammed down a large piece of paper.

"What is this?" He asked opening the piece of paper and staring at it.

There were three islands on the piece of paper. One was labeled Draco, the other was named Durf, and the last was named Berk. His eyes wandered to the corner of the paper and he assumed, from the stories his father told him, was helheims gate.

"It's a map."

"Yeah I know that genius, but why do we need it?"

She smirked "you and me are goin' on a lil' vacation."

Lucas snorted at his sister "okay I'll play along. _Where _are we going?"

She smirked before pointing at one of the islands.

"Berk."

**Yay! Chapter 4 is done! Finally your wait is over my readers! Please review if you review I update faster and the faster I update the happier you'll be. So it's a win/win for everyone! YAY!**

**And that's an answer to malefan. Someone **_**did **_**look for them, and yes someone **_**did **_**look for them **_**while **_**Astrid was pregnant but I was too lazy to write that in so yeah.**

**I hope you guys like Chestnut. You have one guess at who her parents are.**

**Anyway! I own nothing. All rights go to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks. I only own Anna, Lucas, Torin, Tarina, and the story.**

**Prepare for Chapter 5. And enjoy the cliffhanger.**


	5. A midnight ride

Chapter 5

Lucas stared at his sister in confusion. "Berk? Why?"

Anna smiled at her twin "I heard mom and dad arguing last night about some place named Berk. They started calling it home and mom started crying saying she missed everyone there."

The blond sighed, "So now you want to go to Berk and figure out why mom and dad aren't living there now."*

Anna nodded vigorously "how do you know so much about me?"

"I'm your twin. Meaning I know everything about you!"

She smiled "so are you in?"

Lucas sighed, she _was _the older twin; so it was kind of natural instinct that made him always follow her everywhere. He covered his face with his hands and sighed again before saying his answer.

"No."

Anna gasped "what? Why not?"

"Because I _don't _want to get in trouble with mom and dad!" He stated logically. Anna huffed before blowing her auburn hair out of her sea blue eyes. "Please Lucas? I don't want to go alone!"

"Then don't go." He said still covering his face.

She groaned before pulling her world famous 'Haddock face' "please?" He didn't move "you're making the face aren't you?"

"No, I promise." Deciding to put a little trust in his sister Lucas moved his hand and saw her bright emerald eyes filled with tears and her lips set into a pout.

"Ah! Anna!" But it was to late. He sighed again and removed his other hand from his face "fine. I'll go with you."

The tears and sadness magically melted from her face as she cheered and skipped away to the back of the store.

"Why do I always do what you say?"

"Because I'm your sister and you love me!" She shouted from the back. He groaned, but she _did _have a point. He _did _love his sister, very much in fact, and would do anything for her.

* * *

That night as soon as their parents fell asleep the twins got to work on planning what to do when they got to Berk.

"Okay we know how to get there, but now we need to think of what we'll do when people start asking who we are." Anna looked at her brother strangely. "Shouldn't we just tell them who we are and why we're there?"

He shook his head, "No! We can't! Mom and dad obviously left for a good reason, what if they were kicked out? Banished? We would be fugitives on that island! We could be _killed _Anna. Do you want to put our parents through that?"

The red head shook her head "but come on! We look exactly like our parents! Someone _should _recognize us." Lucas smirked "turn around."

Anna gave her brother a confused look but did as she was told. She felt his hands tugging at her braid "what are you doing?" She asked whipping her head around "changing your hair style! Now shut up and turn around!" She nodded meekly and turned around.

Lucas rolled his eyes and began to undo his sister's braid. When he was finally finished her now wavy, auburn hair was cascading past her shoulders and down her back. Smiling at his handiwork he turned his attention to her headband "you might wanna put your bangs away from your face, that's what makes you look like mom." Frowning, she did as her brother ordered and handed him her headband. "Good, now what should I do about my look?"

She stared at his face and sighed, it was useless, Lucas was known across Draco as a blond version of their father. "Maybe we should shave your head."

Lucas grabbed his blond shag of hair "no way!" Suddenly he got an idea, he slipped on Anna's headband and shook out his hair and giggled. **(Authors note: yes a boy giggling. Strange huh?)**

Anna stared at her brother in shock, he wasn't… "I'm Luna! Pleased to meet you!"

She put a hand over her mouth and giggled furiously, her brother still knew how to pull of that trick. It started out with the village bully, Warthog, calling Lucas a girl. Angry, he decided to play a little trick on him, his dad always said that if he wore Anna's headband he'd look exactly like a girl (he knew from a first person point of view since Astrid made him wear _her _headband) so he borrowed one of her headbands and acted like a girl in front of Warthog.

Swayed by the new girl he started to flirt with her, when he was about to make a move Lucas smirked and ripped off his sister's headband and yelled "gotcha!" And ran off leaving behind a green looking Warthog.

That night Anna officially called his disguise Luna.

"You're really gonna be a girl while we're there?" Lucas smirked "maybe."

Anna smiled "I think you should go as Luna! It'd be funny!"

The blond sighed "no. I don't want a bunch of random guys all over me."

"Yeah but there's no way we change your look completely! We _could _shave your-"

"No." He stated simply "fine. I'll be a girl while we're there, but not a word to _anyone _about this!"

She nodded her head and shook her brother's hand "I swear by the bond of twins." He smiled. "Thanks sis."

He sighed and looked his sister straight in the eye "we're gonna be in so much trouble when we leave."

She smiled "yeah but as long as we got each other we'll be good."

* * *

The next morning the twins took a day off from work and met at the docks to talk some more about what they would do when they got to Berk.

"We should take a little of the money we saved. Just in case." She nodded "good thinking. We should leave tonight after mom and dad fall asleep, and leave a hidden note."

Lucas nodded "where should we hide it?"

"The blacksmith. I can hide it by dad's hammer. He usually uses it, it should be well hidden for a few days."

Anna nodded "this is coming together really well." He nodded with her "we should get Tarina and Torin ready. Let's go."

* * *

(Midnight)

Making sure their parents were asleep the twins snuck out of the house, their saddles tucked under their arms. They walked behind the old barnyard and tapped their sleeping Zippleback_._

Lucas gulped as he spotted Toothless and Arrow sleeping a few feet away.

Slowly he tapped the Zippleback "Torin. Come on buddy time to wake up." The black head stared at its owner before lightly nudging it's companion.

"_Come on sis. Let's go."_

"_Why?"_

"_Lucas said so."_

"_Okay…"_

The four walked quietly to the front of the barnyard. The twins slipped the saddles onto the dragon's neck and climbed on "all right guy. Let's fly!"

The Zippleback spread it's large wings and took off into the sky.

As they soared over the ocean Anna stared at her brother. His eyes were set forward in total and complete concentration. Suddenly a drop of water landed in her hair. She looked up to see dark storm clouds rolling in over head "oh no! Come on let's go!"

Rain poured down on their heads and clouded their sights, Anna screamed as lightning flashed above and thunder roared in her ears.

"_Make it go away! Make it go away!"_

Lucas let go of the reins with one hand and reached over and grabbed his sister's arm "we can do this Anna! Just tune it out okay?" He shouted above the rain.

She nodded and they continued on, "look I think there's something down there!"

He had to squint to see through the rain but she _did _see something green below them. "It might be Berk! Let's land!"

As they dove towards the ground lightning struck Tarina's wing and she screeched in pain. "TARINA!"

The Zippleback roared it's agony and began to fall to the ground at, and now pun intended, lightning speed.

The last thing Anna remember was her brother yelling her name before the darkness took over.

* * *

**YAY IT'S DONE! Prepare for Chapter 6 everyone! Sorry it's a little shorter than usual.**

**I'm sorry I'm leaving you at another cliffhanger but I love adding and edge to my story. I'm not very proud of this chapter but the next one I promise you will be WAY better than this one. I promise!**

**And yes Anna and Lucas are basically Ruffnut and Tuffnut in an opposite reality, I know twins should fight but my sister and I don't fight at all. We don't fight, we don't yell, we don't bother each other, we're content with each other and I like it that way.  
**


	6. Welcome to Berk

Chapter 6

"Help me! Somebody please! Someone!"

Stoic shot up in bed as he heard a tiny voice shouting above the rain "please! Someone help!"

He pulled on his fur coat and rushed outside and saw a little girl running in the rain. She had blond hair and blood running down the left side of her face. "Please! Anyone! Help!" As she limped closer to his house he saw that she was carrying another girl in her arms, and she was unconscious.

Her head looked towards his house and she limped quickly "sir please! Can you help me?" He rushed towards them and grabbed the unconscious girl and ushered the other one inside before quickly following after.

"What happened to ya'?"

She shrugged "we were flying when it started raining. Lightning hit our Zippleback and we fell." Suddenly aware that there was blood dripping over her left eye she yelped and tried to rub it away.

"I'm gonna get the local healer. Stay here and don't go anywhere."

'_Duh.' _She thought as he walked away.

Lucas walked over to his sister and put a hand on her head "well I think we made it sis'" he said in his normal voice.

He walked over to a chair and sat down. He looked around the room and found that the walls were bare except for one painting.

Curiosity got the best of him and he walked over to the painting. He had bright green eyes and auburn hair framing his face aside from a green tunic and a brown vest he wore a goofy grin plastered on his face. On his right arm he held a shield and in his other hand he held a sword. Behind him lounged a large black dragon with huge jade green eyes and a missing tail fin.

Lucas gasped as his eyes traveled further down and saw that the boy in the picture had no left leg, instead there was a metal prosthetic.

His eyes went wide in shock as he recognized the boy in the painting. It was Hiccup.

It was his dad!

"That was me son. He showed us how to trust dragons with his lil' beast ova' there." Stoic said appearing behind him. "We had it painted the day after he woke up from his coma." Lucas blinked before turning back to his sister "he sounds amazing." Stoic nodded "he was."

Lucas looked up and saw a woman with long brown hair standing over his sister. The woman was very carefully analyzing Anna's head, checking for a bump or a bruise.

"Well she's just got a minor concussion, Other than a huge headache she'll be fine."

Lucas sighed in relief "thank you so much for helping us."

Stoic nodded "of course. If me' boy was here he'd kick me senseless with that leg o' his if he found out I didn't help ye'." Lucas smiled. "By the way, I don't think you told me your name."

Lucas put on a smile and held out his hand "I'm Luna. That's my twin sister Anna."

The brown haired woman laughed "how strange! That's my name as well!"

Stoic suddenly grabbed Lucas by the shoulder "what were you two doing out in this weather?"

Lucas wracked his brain for an answer "we were flying and we got caught in the storm." They seemed to like that answer so they were safe for now.

Suddenly he jumped twenty feet in the air in surprise "oh no! Our Zippleback! We left them in the forest! I have to go back! Tarina's hurt!"

He rushed to the door only to be held back by Anna "no young one I can't let you go out in this storm! You'll look for your dragon in the morning. We both will." Lucas felt tears coming on and he blinked them back "fine." He stated simply as he rubbed his face.

Anna wrapped her arms around the young child and hugged him tightly "don't fret little one. You and your sister can stay with me until your dragon heals." Lucas smiled gratefully "are you sure?"

She nodded "I'm positive. Is that all right Stoic?" The chief shrugged "it's fine with me."

The healer smiled "then I guess you're coming with me!"

(Draco)

Hiccup yawned loudly before opening his emerald eyes and smiling at the beautiful blond in front of him. He shook her gently shook her shoulder.

"Astrid, time to get up."

After a few moments Astrid's sea blue eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the man across from her "morning." She whispered.

"Morning." He said before sitting up and gazing at his beautiful wife.

"I'm going to check on the kids." He said before getting out of bed and walking to the twins shared bedroom "Anna! Lucas! Time to get up!" He said knocking lightly on their door.

When he didn't hear a response he figured that going in and waking them would be easier.

He turned the knob and walked in "guys! Rise and Sh-" His sentence was cut off as he saw the two empty bunks and their closet door ajar. Sighing in relief he walked over and looked in the door, only to find it completely empty, of both kids and clothes.

"But this was full… Oh no…" He said as millions of possibilities flooded through his head.

Right now all he could register was one thing. His kids were gone.

"ASTRID!"

(Berk)

Lucas blinked the sleep from his eyes as sunlight poured into the room Anna had lent him and his sister. He sat up groggily and slipped on his sister's headband. He looked to the bed next to him to see his sister still out cold. He sighed before opening the door and slipping through quietly.

"Have a good nights sleep?" Anna asked him when he walked out.

The blond nodded "yes. Thank you for taking us in."

She smiled "of course." She brushed in front of him and walked into the main room where jars upon jars filled to the brim of herbs of all kinds spilled from the shelves.

"So tell me." She said grabbing one jar off the shelf "how long are you going to pretend to be a girl?"

Lucas froze in his spot as Anna stared into his blue eyes. Anna smirked before turning back to the jar "I'm not like the others. I see things. I knew you were a boy the moment I saw you."

Just as Lucas was about to say something Anna cut in again "and I know those blue eyes anywhere." She said screwing open the lid and pulling out a few leaves. "You're Astrid Hofferson's boy aren't you?" Panic immediately overwhelmed him.

Anna smirked before grabbing a knife and chopping the leaves along with other random herbs "I won't tell anyone who you are." Lucas sighed in relief "but you'll have to work on your disguise and your voice." She put down her knife and walked over to Lucas."

She smiled. "I know just what to do."

Lucas felt his stomach sink, "you're not gonna put me in a skirt are you?"

Walnut glared at his cousin as they walked towards the healers hut. "Jeez you had to hit me with a hammer?" He asked holding his head as they walked. She only nodded before continuing on her walk.

Suddenly a girl popped out of the healers hut.

She had short blond hair and sea blue eyes. Around her head was a circular headband. She wore a long sleeved bright blue tunic that had a black sash tied around the waist. Just below the sash was a black colored fur skirt. She had black leggings and small furry boots.

Shortly after she emerged the healer followed suit.

Walnut, forgetting his pain, rushed over to the hut and stared at the beautiful girl.

"Can I help you?" Her high voice asked.

He held out his hand "I'm Walnut Thorston! Will you go out with me?"

_BAM!_

The girl growled as her fist connected with the boy in front of her. "For a girl you punch hard!" He shouted lying on the ground.

The girl rolled her eyes before walking away. Anna followed the girl after promising to help Walnut after she was done with her errands.

(Forest) 

"I can't believe you put me in a skirt!" Lucas shouted as he marched through the trees.

Anna snickered into her sleeve "well everything you wore made you look like a boy!" Lucas glared at the older woman behind him before marching on.

"We landed a little further up." He said pointing straight in front of him.

They marched through the woods before Lucas spotted something black and gold up ahead. "There! It's our dragons!" Without even waiting for Anna he ran towards the Zippleback and threw his arms around Torin's neck.

Torin lifted his head and licked his owners face "oh I missed you! Who's a good dragon? Who's a good dragon?" He cooed scratching the dragon under its chin.

Anna burst through the trees panting for dear life "child you are the fastest boy I have ever met!"

Lucas smiled before turning back to his dragon. "Tarina." He said to the other head. The black head turned to her and brightened immediately at the sight of her rider's brother. She craned her neck to lick his face but quickly pulled back to look at her wing.

The two humans crept over to her side and gasped.

She hadn't been burned, since dragons are fire proof, but her wing now had a large tear in it.

She whimpered when Anna gently touched it.

The healer sighed before stepping back to examine the damage "well I've seen dragons tear their wings before and they've all healed in a week or so, but this is a pretty big tear." She stared at it a little longer "this will take time to heal."

Lucas groaned "great."

Anna turned to him and asked, "Can you see if she can walk?"

Lucas nodded before turning to his dragon. He made a few growling noises and a screech. The Zippleback answered with a screech.

"He said yes."

Anna looked at the child before her in wonder. "What on earth did you just do?"

"I spoke to him in dragonese."

"Where on earth did you learn dragonese?"

"My dad." He stated simply "I learned everything there is to know from him."

Anna opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when the gold and black Zippleback began to walk away. She shook her head clear of her thoughts and ran to catch up with them.

(Healers Hut)

"All right you go and see if your sister's up, if she is make her eat this soup while I patch up Walnut. Honestly boy can't you learn _not _to make your cousin angry?"

Lucas nodded and carefully walked down the hall balancing the boiling hot soup.

He pushed open the door and gasped before mindlessly dropping the bowl to the floor,

"ANNA!"

**Yay! It's done! I hope you guys like it and PLEASE review I only got a FOUR reviews on my last chapter. Really guys? You can do better than that! Please review! Please?**


	7. Whatever our parents did, we can too!

Chapter 7

Lucas leaped over the pool of hot soup on the floor and threw his arms around his wide-awake sister "you're awake!"

Anna groaned in pain "Lucas get off me! It hurts!"

He let go of his sister and sat in front of her.

"Where are we?" She asked looking around the room before turning back to the blond in front of her. "And why are you wearing a skirt?"

He laughed, "It's a long story but I think we're in Berk." He said and told her of the painting he had found in Stoic's house "our dad was the chief's son!" He watched as her green eyes widened in surprise and her face practically glow in happiness.

"That's amazing!"

Suddenly the door flew open and Anna barged into the room and gasped, "you're awake! I didn't expect you to wake up so soon."

Lucas left his sisters side and stood next to the healer "Anna." He said to his sister "meet Anna. I think she's the woman mom and dad named you after." She stared at her brother in shock "she figured out I wasn't a girl and said she knew mom."

Anna leapt up from her bed but quickly sat back down "oh my head." The healer giggled before walking over to her "you fell off your dragon and you were knocked unconscious of course your head would hurt."

She sat on the other bed and stared at the two children in front of her. "So where _are _your parents?"

"Draco. It's a little island north of here." Lucas said quickly.

"Oh yes. I've heard of Draco. It sounds like a peaceful village."

The twins nodded.

"So. How are you parents? Is your fathers leg doing all right?" Lucas nodded "he limps around sometimes when he's tired but other than that nothing to report."

She smiled "that's good. What about your mother? Is she-"

"I'm sorry miss but I have to interrupt."

The healer looked at the little girl and nodded "what is it?"

"Can you tell us why our parents are in Draco and not here?"

Anna sighed before standing up and turning towards the wall "your mother was pregnant with you two at a very young age." The twins nodded. That they knew.

"Here in Berk a child born out of wedlock is banished and must never return."

Lucas stood straight up "they were banished?"

Anna shook her head quickly and tried her best to calm the frightened child before her "no. No one knows what happened to them, but my best guess would be they ran away."

The blond sighed in relief before sitting back down next to his sister. "Now. How about a walk around the village?"

The twins looked at each other before nodding.

It took some work but Anna was finally able to stand up and walk on her own, but every few steps she would wobble and lean on her brother for support.

They had taken one step out of the hut when they were stopped by Chestnut. Lucas and Anna groaned.

"Hey guys. What brings you here?"

(Draco)

Astrid blew into a paper bag Hiccup had given her so that he could talk to Tinker in peace. "I don't understand! We've searched everywhere and checked their room twice! Their room is completely empty and they aren't in the woods, the map shop, _or _the forge!"

Tinker nodded "oh dear. This is serious indeed. Have you seen their dragon anywhere?"

"No."

Tinker sighed sadly "all we can do is wait and see…"

Toothless looked at Arrow, his green eyes filled with worry, like his rider he too feared for his child's life.

In the twelve years that had come to pass Toothless had grown attached to the black and gold Zippleback that continuously called him father.

Arrow stood at his side, still tall, proud and stubborn but Toothless knew him far to well. He knew Arrow missed their child.

That's right _their _child. Over the years Arrow and Toothless had refused to mate with another dragon. They liked the others well enough but they were too different from the dragons on Berk.

They weren't nearly as brave or as spirited as Fireworm. They weren't funny or troublesome like Zack and Wheezie. They weren't humble and intelligent liked Horrorcrow.

So the two dragons spent their days wandering the forests together and watching Tarina and Torin grow into a playful Zippleback.

Of course it wasn't long before Toothless and Arrow mated. The other dragons despised them for it, but Hiccup, Astrid, and the twins were just fine with it and Tarina and Torin were so happy that they now had parents that they stayed by the two dragons for a whole week.

Toothless _did _think it was weird at times but not once did he regret it. Arrow agreed as well.

And if anyone had anything rotten to say well they could eat shit because the two dragons could care less what anyone else said. **(Don't hate their love. Respect yaoi!)**

"_They're fine Arrow."_

The nadder looked at his mate before slightly whimpering, _"I know, but I can't help but be worried."_

Arrow nestled himself under his mates wing and cuddled close _"I want them to come home Toothless."_

"_I want them home too."_

(Berk)

Chestnut smirked at the shocked twins in front of her. She had seen Lucas when she and Walnut had stopped by and even with his disguise she could pick him out.

"What brings you to Berk?"

Lucas bit his lip before saying "we found out our parents were born here, but ran away."

Chestnuts smile fell and she frowned sadly. "Oh. Do you know why they ran away?"

Anna nodded "yes, but we don't want anyone to know why our parents ran away."

"And we don't want anyone to know that our parents are from here either."

Chestnut raised an eyebrow before sighing "all right. I don't understand it but I'll go with it. I'll just pretend that I don't know you."

The twins sighed in relief "we owe you one Chestnut."

The brunette turned away and smirked "yes you do. See ya!"

Anna, the healer, rolled her eyes before leading the children to the heart of the village.

She stopped at the arena and led the children inside "and here's where your father spent his time when he wasn't working at the forge."

"Dad was a blacksmith here too?"

Anna nodded "yes. He was only an apprentice but he was pretty good for a child so young, but he would come here in the morning and teach the village children how to ride a dragon." The twins peeked inside the arena to see a chubby man with short blond hair sitting on top of a Gronkle. A tiny group of children sat on the floor, listening intently.

Suddenly the man clapped his hands, smiled and the children scurried off. "Lessons over for the day. It's the other kid's turn now."

"Other kids?" Lucas asked looking up at her.

"The _older _children. The little one's are taught in the morning and the older kids are taught in the afternoon."

The twins shrugged before moving on. "Here's the blacksmith." Anna said pointing to the tiny smithy.

Lucas beamed "dad worked here when he was a kid?"

Anna smiled "yes, and he was very good at it."

"He taught me everything he knows!" He exclaimed, "Can I go inside?"

A look of worry crossed Anna's face "all right, but your sister and I will go in with you. All right?" He nodded and practically skipped to the smithy.

Anna knocked on the door and a large burly man with blonde hair answered the door.

"What brings ye' here Anna?" The man asked standing aside and letting the three walk in.

"I've brought a young girl who's interested in your work!"

"Oh really now? Which one?"

Lucas practically jumped in front of the burly man.

"Me!"

Gobber looked down at the young blonde and knelt to her level and studied her carefully "she's a bit small, but ye' remind me of me own apprentice! A river reed he was! Barely could hold his own in the field! But could bring down the heaviest hammer on the strongest piece of steel!"

Lucas beamed at the praise given unknowingly to his father.

"My father taught me everything he knows!" Gobber raised an eyebrow "oh really then? Well where are ye from?"

"I'm from Draco!"

Gobber smirked "well let's see if those Draco black smiths know anything!"

Lucas smirked "you're on!"

The two turned around and began hammering away at pieces of metal.

The healer shook her head before laying a hand on Anna's shoulder. The young girl looked up at her and rolled her eyes.

"Let's leave this two alone."

They left the smithy and traveled to the arena.

"Ah, you're mothers favorite place on Berk." Anna smiled as they walked into the training area.

"We may be at peace with dragons, but there are still places out there that we are at war with so we train the children to be Vikings here." Anna looked around excitedly at the children throwing weapons of all kinds at targets and sparring battles of all kinds going on.

Anna walked over to a tall man with black hair and tapped his shoulder "Snotlout?"

The man whirled around and smiled "Anna! What brings you here?"

"Meet my new friend, Anna."

Snotlout smirked "well. Two Anna's! It's a pleasure to meet you!" He said nodding at the younger of the two.

"How is your wife? Is she all right?"

"I told you Anna a million times she's _fine _and a bit to ready to have that baby of hers delivered!"

"Oh I'm sorry! Go on with your teachings!"

Snotlout sighed suddenly and scratched his head "I hope we get a boy this time."

Anna's mouth dropped open "Snotlout! I thought you were above _"A son is better than a daughter!"_

"I am! It's just; if we have a boy we can name him after… You know."

Suddenly Anna's anger disappeared and she nodded "Ahh. Your cousin, understood."

The young Viking tilted her head to the side; she opened her mouth to speak when suddenly something else caught her eye. "Archery!" She ran off and grabbed a bow and arrow. "Mind if I try?" She asked turning to Snotlout.

The man shrugged "go for it."

The red head cheered before fitting the arrow into the string. She took in a deep breath and released the arrow. The sharp object flew from the bow and slammed right in the center of the target.

"Yes!"

"An amazing shot!"

Anna smirked "I can do better!" She fit another arrow onto the string and sent it flying again. Instead of landing in another area of the bull's eye, instead it split the first arrow right in half.

"How did you do that?"

Anna smiled "my mom taught me."

The healer smiled, of course Astrid would teach her daughter something like this.

"Come little one let's go check on your sister." Anna put the bow down and waved to Snotlout before trotting off back to the smithy.

When they entered Gobber's hut they gasped at the sight. Lucas fast asleep in a chair and Gobber in the back hammering away at a piece of metal.

"Little lass fell asleep a few minutes ago, but she made this." Gobber limped over to another table and picked something up. He held it up to the two women and they gaze at the tiny ring. "Look what she engraved inside."

Anna took the ring and peered inside and saw a beautiful dragon engraved on the inside. She wasn't sure, but she was sure it was of Toothless and Arrow. She gasped.

This was an exact copy of their parent's wedding ring.

"Said she made it for you." He said.

Anna smiled before slipping on her ring. "Thank you Gobber for letting my sister help."

Gobber smiled "it was like having me old apprentice with me again." He sighed, "How I miss that boy…"

Anna frowned sadly, knowing fully well he was talking about her father. She nodded and stood next to her brother. "All right miss blacksmith let's go." She put her arms under him and lifted him up bridal style. She expected him to be super heavy but shockingly he was pretty light.

'_Well it's not like he and dad ever eat anything at dinner.'_

Lucas shifted in his sisters arms but remained asleep. She smiled before thanking Gobber again and walking back to Anna's hut. They walked in and Anna lit a candle.

Anna placed her brother down on his bed and began to sing a lullaby their mom used to sing to them.

"_You are still awake and it's half past your bedtime_

_The sandman had a date he didn't keep._

_But when the dragons commence,_

_to fly across the fence,_

_I'll count them all until you fall asleep..._

_The first little nadder flew over the fence,_

_and was off to the land of nod._

_The second and third were close behind,_

_like three little peas in a pod._

_The fourth little Gronkle was too chubby to fly,_

_he crawled under instead._

_The fifth little nightmare wasn't there at all,_

_he must have stayed home in bed._

_Number six jumped around as confused as could be,_

_he didn't know where he had been._

_He flew over that's true, but before he was through,_

_he flew over, flew back, and flew over again._

_The next little terror, was the littlest dragon,_

_too little for such a big flight._

_Though he tried like a scout,_

_he soon tuckered out,_

_and the littlest terror was asleep._

_The littlest dragon is asleep."_

She kissed her brothers forehead and smiled. "Goodnight little brother."

**I don't know why I put Arrow and Toothless together… I should stop reading Loveless while writing :P okay serious now, I'm gonna work on the next chapter right now. Sorry I haven't updated anything in like forever, I was in Vegas for a week. Yay!**

**Okay! Please Review! OR TOOTHLESS WILL CRY!**


	8. Dragons and Vikings

**My parents are the best parents in the world! Not only did they buy me How To Train Your Dragon on DVD but also they bought me Legend of the Bone Knapper! The extra DVD that you have to buy with the DVD! Yay! And it's good for you because now I'm inspired! All I can think about is Hiccup and his adorable twin children now!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Hiccup sat in his home, rubbing his temples in a vain effort to calm his growing headache. He and Astrid hadn't slept in nearly two days, or he hadn't slept in two days, Astrid was in their room sleeping.

'_It just doesn't make sense! Children don't just up and disappear!' _He dropped his head onto the table and groaned loudly, _'I miss them so much…"_

_~Flasback~_

_It was a quiet summer day, the twins had just turned five about a month before and had finally broken out of the stage of just wanting their mother, but the need for Astrid was suddenly replaced by a need for their father._

"_Daddy! Daddy!" Lucas shouted tumbling into the blacksmith. He tugged at his fathers sleeve until Hiccup turned his attention towards him, "yes Lucas?"_

"_Anna and I want to go riding!"_

_Hiccup sighed before turning back to his work, "I'm sorry Lucas. Not now, daddy's busy."_

"_But dad!"_

"_I'm sorry Lucas but I'm busy right now! Can't you and Anna go play by yourselves for a few seconds?" He began hammering again and didn't see the tears spring into his son's eyes. Suddenly the silence of the smithy was broken when Lucas began crying his eyes out._

"_You always say that, and then when you get home you fall asleep! You never wanna spend time with me and Anna!"_

_Hiccup dropped his hammer and picked up his bawling son. "Oh Lucas I'm sorry! Please don't cry!"_

_The boy just continued to sob into his arms. Blowing his now shoulder length auburn hair out of his eyes he ran outside and saw his daughter sitting on the stone steps. She looked up at him and Hiccup held out one hand and she placed her small hand in his. They ran towards the barn and Hiccup let go of Anna and put Lucas on the ground. He stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled._

_As always his loving Nightfury flew into the barn and nearly tackled the gangly father to the ground._

"_All right! Down boy!" He placed his two children in the saddle and they took off into the sky._

_As soon as Toothless left the ground Lucas's tears magically stopped and he and his sister giggled during the entire ride. Hiccup rolled his eyes, but smiled lightly at his son's wit. He knew that Lucas had only cried because he wanted him to spend time with them, but still._

_The kid was too damn smart for his own age._

_Hiccup watched as they stuck their hands out to feel the clouds. They smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back._

'Well.' _He thought, _'seeing them happy makes it all worth it.'

_~End flashback~_

Hiccup smiled at the memory before snapping back into reality. _'Maybe I can think better when I'm hammering away at something.'_

He got up from his chair and started making his way to the smithy. He pushed open the door and tied his apron around his waist. He picked up his hammer to find a small note lying on the table.

(Berk)

When Lucas awoke the next morning he found himself in bed, with his sister still passed out next to him. Deciding not to waste the rest of his day in bed her jumped up, dressed in the clothes Anna had lent him and walked out of the room.

"Good morning little one." Anna said as she made breakfast of roasted fish.

Lucas smiled and said, "good morning." He sat down at her table and looked out the window. He saw the sun was just above the horizon and the people of Berk were just starting their day-to-day jobs.

"What are you going to do today?"

The blonde shrugged, "not sure."

Anna rolled her eyes before setting the now cut up fish on the table, "I'll call your sister, start eating."

Lucas grabbed a piece of fish with his fork and chewed thoughtfully. When he finally managed to swallow his food his sister was out of bed and groggily eating her breakfast.

The healer seated herself and began to eat as well. When their meal was done Anna shooed the twins out of the house and closed the door behind them. The twins looked at each other and shrugged before walking away.

"What should we do?"

"Hey!" A voice shouted at the twins. They simultaneously snapped their heads in the direction of the voice and saw Walnut running up to them, Chestnut trailing behind him.

Lucas crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at the boy in front of him, but Walnut simply smiled at him before turning to Anna, "we were going to play dragons and Vikings! Do you want to play?"

The twins exchanged small smiles. They hadn't played dragon and Vikings since they were five.

"Sure!" They both replied. The four children took off into the woods and began their game.

Dragons and Viking was a quite simple game. One child would pretend to be a dragon while the other children pretended to be big bad Vikings, which they would one day be, and pretend to slay the dragons, but after the battle with the red death the game had changed greatly. Now only one child had to be a Viking and the other children were dragons that the Viking had to tame.

All in all it was an amusing sight to behold.

Lucas had been forced to become the Viking and he was careful as he tried to tame the "dragons".

He found his sister a few feet into the bushes, crouched on her fours and hissing wildly. He nearly laughed at her but keeping to the characters game he edged carefully toward her and said, "here's some fish. Do you want some?" He held out an empty palm and watched as his sister greedily ate the fake fish.

After she had finished "eating" she purred like a cat and rubbed her head against her brother. After gaining her trust Lucas went on to the other children and tamed them just the same. Once he had "tamed" all the children he smiled at his handiwork and the other children stood up. He smiled at his newfound friends before asking, "Who's the next Viking?"

(Draco)

Hiccup raised an eyebrow before shaking his head in annoyance. He picked up the note, shoved it in his pocket and returned to his work.

"I need to stop leaving my blueprints out like this…"

(Berk)

The sun had set over the horizon and everyone was walking to the mess hall for dinner. Anna and Lucas had seated themselves next to Chestnut and Walnut while Anna tended to another patient back at the hut.

A man with long blonde hair walked up behind Walnut and grabbed him in a playful headlock. Walnut smirked broadly before fighting back, "oh come on dad! Put me down!"

"Say uncle!" The man ordered playfully.

"Vikings never surrender!"

The man released Walnut and patted him on the head before sitting next to his son. He turned to Chestnut and smiled and her, "hey Chestnut."

She smiled, "hey uncle Tuffnut."

"Hi honey!" A female voice rang out and suddenly Chestnut was ripped from her seat.

She giggled as a woman spun her around in the air, she looked almost exactly like Tuffnut, expect for the fact that she had a large belly, swollen by pregnancy.

"Mom! Put me down!"

Anna glanced sadly at her brother and he simply shrugged before turning back to the two new adults.

"Dad this is our new friends Anna and Luna."

Tuffnut looked over the table at the two new children and his eyes immediately focused on Lucas. He stared at the boy for a few minutes with a confused look on his face.

"Hiccup?"

"What?"

The blonde man shook his head quickly before sighing, "sorry. Never mind."

The pregnant woman rolled her eyes before sitting herself next to her daughter, she stuck out her hand and smiled at the twins in front of her, "my name is Ruffnut Jorgeson."

Anna shook her hand and smiled, "my names Anna, this is my twin sister Luna."

Ruffnut's gaze lingered on the small red head. This girl looked familiar almost like…

Her thought was cut off in mid sentence as Ruffnut suddenly felt something move inside her belly. For a second she worried that her baby was ready to be born, but then she felt a small kick and smiled when she realized it was just the baby moving around inside of her.

"Aunt Ruffnut is the baby kicking again?" Walnut asked scooting closer to his aunt.

Ruffnut nodded and motioned for the two children to come closer and feel her stomach. The two cousins were grinning from ear to ear as they felt the child pushing against Ruffnut's stomach.

"What are you gonna name my new little sister?" Chestnut asked taking her hand off her mother's stomach.

"Remember Chestnut it might be a boy. If it is a girl I'm going to name her Coconut."

Lucas did his best to hide his ever-growing grin.

A small smile creeped onto her face, "and if it's a boy. Your father wants to name him Hiccup."

(Draco)

"Astrid. Astrid wake up." Hiccup said softly as he gently shook his sleeping wife.

Astrid jerked awake and she grabbed the front of her husband's shirt. "Hiccup I had the worst dream ever! The kids were gone, and we had no idea where they went."

Hiccup gripped his wife's hand and sighed sadly, "Astrid that wasn't a dream. It's real. The kids are gone…"

The normally strong shell Astrid wrapped herself in cracked as she allowed herself to sob uncontrollably. "No! Why couldn't it just be a bad dream?"

The dragon tamer did his best to wipe away his wife's tears. "Shh, it's alright! We'll get them back!"

She laid her head on his chest in complete sadness. "Oh Hiccup, I miss them so much."

Hiccup gently laid his wife down before getting up. "Where are you going?" She asked propping herself up on her elbow.

"Hanging up my vest." He said shaking off the piece of brown fur.

The piece of paper fell out of his pocket and he picked it up. "I've been wondering what this was."

He sat down on the bed and slowly began to unfold the piece of paper and nearly fainted as he read the first few words on the note. As his eyes scanned over the small paper tears sprung into his eyes and he shoved the note into his wife's hands.

Confused Astrid looked down and saw that she was now holding a note. It read:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_If you are reading this it means either one or two things that I suck at hiding things or Anna and I are missing. If it is the latter than I just want you to know we're okay. Anna heard the two of you fighting one night about a place named Berk and of course being Anna she just had to figure out what it was. So if you're wondering where we are, we're more than likely in Berk. I didn't want to go, but Anna did and being the younger sibling it seemed like natural instinct that I follow behind her every step of the way._

_Love,_

_Lucas and Anna_

Astrid hugged the letter to her chest. Her children were safe! Suddenly dread filled her eyes as she realized where they were. "Berk. Hiccup they went to Berk! What are we going to do?"

Hiccup gave his wife a strange look. "I thought it would be obvious. We go to Berk and get back our kids, and remember, if anyone has a problem with it, they'll be dealing with my _very _pissed off Nightfury."

* * *

**YAY IT'S DONE! Okay I just want to say that I now have SIXTY REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! YOU ARE MY HERO'S! Thank you so much!**

**That's right everyone. They're gonna get their kids back!**

**Please Review!**


	9. Cliff's can be quite dangerous

Chapter 9

Astrid was taken aback at her husband's blunt answer, but nodded seriously. Hiccup grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door, "we should leave now! They are in so much trouble." He muttered under his breath before throwing open the door and slamming it quickly again as rain nearly flooded their house.

He cursed loudly before sighing sadly. "Okay, we can't go anywhere in this weather. We'll have to leave tomorrow, or whenever this rain decides to stop."

The young woman gave a cry of annoyance. "Stupid weather!"

Hiccup nodded in agreement before taking Astrid's hand, "we should get some sleep. We have some major grounding to do in the morning."

Suddenly they heard a loud scratching noise at the door and it dawned on them that Arrow and Toothless were still outside. Hiccup ran to the door and pulled it open, and the two dragons entered. After they had shaken themselves dry Arrow and Toothless walked over to a shadowy corner, huddled together, and then fell asleep.

The two adults sighed before heading to their bedroom, and at least try to fall asleep as fast as their dragons had.

* * *

(Berk)

Lucas jerked his head up in shock, "Hiccup? You want to name him Hiccup?"

Ruffnut smiled slightly, "I know, it's not the best name, but we have our reasons."

"All right, time for the lady with the baby to hit the hay! We all know that a pregnant lady is very fragile and needs OW!"

As soon as her brother had called her "fragile" Ruffnut had picked up her plate and slammed it onto his head.

"How's that for fragile you numb skull?"

Chestnut giggled softly as her uncle jumped up. He glared at his sister before head-butting her, "you are _so _lucky you're pregnant!"

"Ha! Even now I can take you on."

"You hit like a girl!"

"You _are _a girl!"

"If I'm a girl then you're a guy."

"Butt elf!"

"Troll face!"

"Retard!"

"Jerk face!"

Anna's head snapped back and forth as the two twins argued. Just a second ago they looked as if they were the closest things on earth, and now they looked as if they absolutely _hated _each other.

Finally the twins tired of bickering. They grabbed their respective children, said goodnight to Anna and Lucas then walked off in the opposite direction.

Realizing that it was late Anna and Lucas got up and started walking towards Anna's house.

"Oh there you are! I was wondering when you were coming back!"

The younger Anna smiled and said, "Sorry, we met up with Tuffnut and Ruffnut. Not sure if you know-"

"Oh the Thorston twins! They're a hard duo to forget."

"You got that right." Muttered Lucas.

Anna smiled, "what I meant is that they're hard to forget because they helped your father in the war with the red death."

The twins exchanged strange glances before looking back to the healer. "Red death? War? What's that?"

The healer snapped her head to the two children in front of her. "He never told you?"

"Told us what?"

Anna shook her head in disbelief before having the twins sit down at the dinner table before sitting across from them.

"Well let's see. Where should I start? Well from the day he was born your father was a _terrible _Viking. He couldn't raise an axe to save his life! But he was a pretty good blacksmith so for a while he worked as Gobber's apprentice, as I told you earlier. Well one day when he was sixteen he created a machine that could shoot down anything in the sky, and your father tried it out, and lo and behold, it worked!"

Lucas beamed at his father's success.

"He shot down a _nightfury, _but no one believed that he could have done something that marvelous." The boy's face fell, "So his father, our chief, Stoic assigned him to be in dragon training, but your father made time and searched for that dragon and at last he found it. He attempted to kill it, bring back it's heart, and prove to his father that he was a Viking worth his salt, but when he looked at the dragon in front of him he couldn't bring himself to kill it, so he set it free, but he found it a few days later and realized that he had accidentally cut off the nightfury's tail, meaning that it couldn't fly, but your father figured out a way to help it fly again."

"And then he named it Toothless didn't he?" Lucas asked with a smirk and the healer returned it.

"That's right Lucas, after he helped it fly he became the best in the class during dragon training, but one day your mother found out about Toothless and your father took her on a ride on Toothless and I'm pretty sure she fell in love with him right then and there, but their romance was cut short when Toothless was called back to the dragons nest, something the Vikings had been after since we sailed her three hundred years ago. Turns out there was a giant dragon there that forced the other dragons to bring her food, which is why they raided our village."

The twins shuddered at the thought.

"The next day would be graduation day, the day when the top student in dragon training would get the honor of killing a Monstrous Nightmare, and unfortunately the best in the class was your father, but he devised a plan. Come graduation day he stood in the ring and waited for the giant dragon to walk out. When it finally emerged he dropped his weapons and slowly removed his helmet."

"The breast hat." Anna and her brother snickered as they remembered that their father owned a part of his mother's breastplate as a helmet.

The healer raised an eyebrow before sighing, "he tells you about that but nothing else? Anyway, he looked the nightmare right in the eye and said 'I'm not one of them' threw it down and held out his hand. Stoic was so angry he slammed down his hammer, scared the nightmare, and it attacked Hiccup. Your mother rushed into the ring to save him, but Toothless heard your father from miles away and ran to his rescue. He charged into the cage and chased the nightmare away. Every Viking charged into the arena to kill it, and Toothless did everything he could to protect his human, but was overpowered and carried off. Stoic and the other Vikings left Berk in search of the nest again after Hiccup accidentally admitted to his father how to find it. Your father gathered the rest of the teenagers and taught them how to fly. They flew to the dragon's nest and saw that the red death was attacking the other Vikings. After rescuing his dragon Hiccup charged into battle and he, Toothless, and the red death took the skies. While the red death was charging up a breath of fire Toothless shot out a blast of fire and the giant dragon exploded!"

Lucas's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"Your father survived, but he had lost his leg in the battle, but he didn't let it get to him, saying that now he and Toothless were exactly the same."

The twins were in awe at their father's bravery. "Your father ended the war between Vikings and Dragon's. He is a legend beyond all legends."

* * *

As Anna continued with her storytelling, Zac, Wheezie, and Fireworm were listening to make sure that their masters were going to bed. When Ruffnut got married the twins could no longer share the Zippleback on a day-to-day basis, so they agreed that Tuffnut would get one week, and Ruffnut the next.

As soon as the lights went out in their human's home Zac, Wheezie, and Fireworm crept away into the night before taking to the skies. They circled around the small island before landing on the cliffs above.

They looked around before sighting Horrorcrow.

'_Horrorcrow! Good to see you!' _Fireworm said, starting the conversation.

'_What do you think about the two new kids?' _Zac asked.

'_I think they're very nice children, but their scent smells very familiar.' _Fireworm said.

Horrorcrow rolled her giant eyes before fluttering closer to her friends, _'do you know __**whom **__they smell like?'_

The other dragons looked at each other before shrugging, _'it's familiar, but we can't quite place it.'_

'_Oh for the love of…" _Horrorcrow shook her head_, 'they smell like Hiccup and Astrid!'_

Realization dawned on them and they screeched loudly.

'_That's right! It's them! Their kids!'_

Zac shook his head in disbelief, _'he knocks her up, and then she gives birth to twins? The boy will never cease to amaze me.'_

Horrorcrow smiled, _'I highly doubt he's a boy anymore Zac. He and Astrid are probably fully grown by now.'_

'_That's right!' _Fireworm exclaimed, _'but, what are their children doing here? Where are Hiccup and Astrid?'_

'_Maybe they were eaten by a giant bunny!'_

Four pairs of eyes looked towards the new voice and saw Tremor, one of Gobber's many Terrible Terror's, sitting there.

'_Great. It followed us!' _Zac said with a sigh.

When Toothless and Arrow went missing the tiny Terror thought he would be able to finally fit in with the small group of dragons, at first they welcomed the new dragon, until he practically bit off the tip of their ears and tails.

'_Don't be like that! I'll be nice tonight! Promise!'_

The bigger dragons sighed but let him join their conversation anyway. Just as they were about to start their discussion again they heard footsteps approaching.

Instinctively each dragon went into defensive positions, but they calmed as soon as they saw a black and gold Zippleback approach them.

The black head of the Zippleback tapped the gold head and it whimpered.

'_Who are you?' _Wheezie asked.

The black head looked up and said, _'my names Torin. This is my sister Tarina."_

Tarina hung her head and whimpered. _'What's wrong with her?' _Horrorcrow asked.

'_She has a large tear in her wing.'_

'_It hurts.' _Tarina mumbled miserably.

'_Oh you poor thing!'_

Suddenly Fireworm gave another screech of excitement. _'Their scent! Their scent!'_

The other dragons gave her a strange look, but still she continued in her excited babbling. _'Their scent! Don't you recognize it?"_

The four other dragons edged closer and snipped the air, the black and gold dragon stepped back, hissing loudly. _'Stay back!' _Tarina ordered, _'we aren't much of a challenge, but our father's a nightfury!'_

Fireworm squawked again, _'I knew it! I knew you smelled like Toothless!'_

'_You know our dad?' _Tarina asked picking up her head, but quickly put it back down when the pain in her wing increased.

'_And his friend Arrow too!' _Zac exclaimed, excitement growing in his voice.

'_You know our mom?'_

Each dragon nearly fainted at that. Horrorcrow was first to recover, _'tell us young ones. How exactly are they your… Parents?'_

'_Well you see…'_

That night none of the dragons slept well.

(Back at Anna's house)

"Dad never told us that. I can't believe he did all of that!" Lucas said in amazement.

"I know! He's just… It's so amazing I don't have words!"

Anna smiled as the excited twins chattered on about their father's legacy. She would have let them chat on for hours and hours, but it was very late, and they needed sleep.

"I know you're excited but it's time for bed."

The two children groaned. The healer rolled her hands, "I know but it's off to bed with you!"

Reluctantly they allowed the healer to lead them to their room, Anna slipped into the small closet and changed into her nightclothes while Lucas changed outside. Once he had changed Lucas tapped on the closet door, "you can come out now."

Anna slipped out and glared at her brother, "okay, next time _you're _changing in the closet!"

She slipped into her bed and turned away from him. Lucas smirked before crawling into the bed next to her, "it's not my fault you suck at rock, paper, scissors."

* * *

For Hiccup and Astrid, morning could not have come sooner, and when they looked out their window they were grateful that the rain was gone and the sun was shining. They grabbed their dragons and pulled them outside.

The two dragons looked at their riders in confusion.

"We know where they are Toothless! We know where the kids went."

The nightfury's ears pricked up and he wagged his tail in excitement. Arrow did the same thing and could barely contain himself.

"Hold still boy! You need to hold still!"

"Good morning Haddock family!"

The two riders looked over to see Tinker hobbling over, a large Gronkle tottering at her heels. They turned and gave her a small wave, "good morning Tinker."

"Where might you four be heading?"

"Lucas left a note behind, and it said where they were."

Tinker clapped her hands and laughed, "wonderful! Go and bring back your children."

Hiccup nodded at the old woman, "we promise. We'll be back soon."

With that said they took to the skies and within seconds, were out of sight. Tinker watched them leave and sighed contentedly, "bring them home children. Bring them home."

* * *

Lucas was awoken by the sound of someone pounding on the front door of Anna's hut. He lifted his head groggily, grabbed his headband, slipped it on, and then walked outside to see what was going on.

He walked into the main room, and seeing that no one else was around, answered the door to see Chestnut standing there with her cousin standing a few feet away.

She smiled when she saw Lucas blink in confusion, "hey Lucas! Wanna go play Dragons and Vikings again?"

The boy twin groaned before looking around, the sun was just barely above the horizon. He groaned again before speaking, "Chestnut, the sun's barely up yet! Can't it wait till later?"

She rolled her eyes, "come on! We're going to get breakfast at the mess hall and then we're going to play by the cliffs."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "I would come up with a sarcastic remark, but I'm to tired to think of one."

As they continued their conversation they failed to see Walnut sneaking up on them with a bucket, he creeped closer and closer until…

"AHH! COLD!" Lucas was now wide-awake as a cold wave of water was thrown at him.

He snapped his head towards Walnut and saw him snickering into his sleeve. The blonde twin was just about to snap at him before he formed another idea.

A wicked grin grew on his face. He snatched the bucket from Walnut and filled it with the icy cold substance from the ocean, and then made his way back towards the healer's hut. He quietly clicked open the door to his and Anna's room and silently crept inside.

He stalked to his sister bed and took in a gulp of air.

"Don't even think about it Lucas."

Lucas stumbled back in surprise, spilling water all the while. He frowned as he watched his sister sit up in bed, "how'd you know it was me?"

"Our dad owns a nightfury. You _have _to learn these things."

She stretched her arms over her head before standing up.

"All right, what's up?"

Lucas sighed before setting down his bucket and facing his sister, "Walnut and Chestnut are here. They want to go to the cliffs."

Anna practically leaped out of bed, ran into the closet and changed her clothes in ten seconds flat. Lucas raised an eyebrow at his sister but sighed before opening the door, "all right. Let's go."

His sister coughed and he noticed that he was still dripping wet. Blushing beet red he walked into the tiny closet and came out with his normal, boy, clothes on.

"Aren't you going to wear your skirt?" She teased him lightly.

He glared, "no. I don't have to wear it _all _the time. Now hurry up, we're gonna eat at the mess hall first."

Anna shrugged before following her brother outside, "bye Anna! We'll be back later!" They called before running outside.

Breakfast was eaten quickly and soon the four children were running and squealing through the woods and Anna, being as terrible as she is at Rock, Paper, Scissors, was the Viking and was at the moment chasing her brother around.

Lucas ran on his fours as his sister chased after him.

"Come back!" She squealed as they ran along the edge of the cliff.

Walnut, who Anna had caught first, was waiting patiently in a tree when he saw how close the twins were to the edge. "Hey! Be careful!"

The twins didn't hear his shouts and continued to chase each other around, squealing and giggling with delight.

He leaped out of the tree and yelled out again, "come back! You're too-"

He was cut off in mid sentence as the ground beneath the twins gave way.

Walnut stood there paralyzed as he watched the twins fall to their deaths.

* * *

**Don't kill me!**

**Don't worry I'm working on the next chapter and it will be up in like a day or two, or maybe in like the next hour if I feel like it. I don't know, but I am working on it! Note it!**

**Okay so yeah I know it's rushed and I just realized that no one asked where the twins have come from but… Hey they're Vikings. It's who they were… Are… whatever! Okay shutting up now.**

**BYE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Welcome's are sorely over exaggerated

Chapter 10

"Anna! Luna!" Chestnut and Walnut screeched before running over to peer over the cliffs edge.

Huge waves washed over the both of them as they saw Anna and Lucas hanging on the edge, or rather, Anna was hanging on the edge. Lucas was desperately clinging to his sister's feet.

Anna looked up at Walnut and the boy saw fear burning in her eyes, "help us up!"

Walnut knew that he and Chestnut weren't strong enough to hoist them up. He turned to his cousin and told her to stay with Anna and Lucas.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get help! Don't move!" Without another word on the subject he bolted into the forest and made it back to Berk in record time.

He ran towards his house and flung open the door. His mother wasn't there, but Tuffnut was sitting in the living room. He jumped in surprise as his son leaped into his lap.

"Dad! You have to hurry! You have to help us!"

Tuffnut grasped his son by the shoulder and asked in a calm voice, "son. Slow down and tell me what happened."

"Anna and Luna! We were playing by the cliff's and they fell off the edge!"

That was all he needed to hear. Tuffnut stood up and he and Walnut ran towards the cliffs at breakneck speed. When they finally reached them Chestnut was talking to the twins, trying to calm them down. As soon as she saw Tuffnut she leaped up and waved at them, and obvious sign that they needed to hurry up.

Tuffnut rushed over and looked at the two children dangling helplessly. They were both crying and begging him to save them. The elder Viking reached down with both hands and grabbed Anna's arms. With great strength he pulled the girl up until her stomach was on the top of the ledge. She hoisted herself up, but in the process she moved her legs, causing Lucas to loose his grip.

The boy screamed in fear as he lost his entire grip on his sister's leg and fell to his death.

Tears leaked from his eyes as he prayed to the gods to save him. His screams continued, until they were suddenly cut off.

Anna, who was now kneeling on the ledge of the cliff, was sobbing uncontrollably.

"No! No!" She would have yelled and cursed but at the moment her grief was too great to allow words through.

She turned towards the nearest person, which was Walnut, buried her face into his chest and cried. Walnut wrapped his arms around his friend in a protective manner, shielding her from sight just as Toothless had done for Hiccup on that fateful day.

Tuffnut froze in his spot, guilt hanging over him like a rain cloud loomed over a mountain. He couldn't save her. He fell to his knees and buried his head in his hands, turned to Anna and said.

"I'm sorry Anna. I couldn't save your sister."

Anna let out an unearthly cry before edging closer to Walnut. Her tears soaked through his shirt but he just let her cry. At the moment Chestnut was the only one that wasn't crying her eyes out. Knowing fully well that, even though he was only twelve, Lucas always said that death wasn't something you should cry about, it wasn't goodbye forever, just a temporary farewell.

She knelt beside her friend and laid a hand on a small part of her back that Walnut's arms didn't cover.

"He's in a better place now." She whispered quietly into Anna's ear.

"I know Chestnut. I know."

As their tear fest continued they failed to see the shape rising above the fog that lay just below the cliffs and hovered above the ocean.

"You guys cried, for me?" A voice asked from behind them.

Everyone snapped their heads around to see Lucas sitting on the back of a large black dragon with a red, prosthetic tail fin, and glowing green eyes, sitting in front of him was a man with red hair tied back with a black leather strap. He wore a green tunic, brown pants, and a large fur vest.

The man landed his dragon next to them; let Lucas jump off and then leaped off as well.

He hadn't even spoke one word before he was tackled to the ground.

"DAD!"

Hiccup laughed as he wrapped his children in a huge bear hug, "Anna! Lucas! Oh I missed you so much!" He got onto his knees so that he was eye level with his children.

He held them both out at arms length and gave them both a very, very stern look. "What were you thinking? Do you know how worried your mother and I have been? We thought someone had taken you and killed you!" The twins looked down at the ground in shame.

"Don't ever do that to us again!" He threw his arms around them again before whispering, "I'm so glad you're okay."

The twins hugged their father and replied simultaneously, "we missed you too dad."

"Hiccup?" Their moment was broken as Tuffnut spoke.

Hiccup gently pushed his children away so he had room to stand up. He looked Tuffnut straight in the eye and discovered that they were both the same height, but Tuffnut obviously had more muscle, but that didn't mean Hiccup lacked any either.

"Tuff?"

Suddenly Tuffnut reached out and trapped Hiccup in a headlock and ran his knuckles over his head, "you numbskull! Everyone nearly died when you and Astrid disappeared! Do you know how long your dad went without sleep because he just _had _to find you?"

Hiccup wrenched himself free and rolled his eyes, "I am aware, but we had reasons for leaving."

Tuffnut was about to ask more when something dawned on him. "Where's Astrid?"

The dragon tamer's face went pale white as he realized that he and Astrid had split up. He had taken the cliffs, and Astrid had taken.

"She's back at the village."

Everyone exchanged looks before taking off into the woods.

_~Flashback~_

_Astrid looked down from her perch on Arrow's back and gazed at the island of Berk. Had it been a different situation she would have smiled at returning home, but right now she was too busy listening as Hiccup explained their plan._

"_Okay, you take the village and I'll check the cliffs."_

_Astrid nodded and was just about to fly off when she realized where she was going. She turned around to yell at her husband but saw that he was gone. She swore under breath before soaring off towards the village._

_As Hiccup circled the cliffs he saw a small group of children playing by the cliffs. He stopped and watched them closely; at that moment two kids were hanging off the cliffs edge a girl and from far away it looked like a boy. He peered closer and saw a man helping the first of the two up, but as she pulled herself up the boy below her lost his grip on her foot and fell down the side._

_Panic welled up inside of the dragon tamer and he steered Toothless down in hopes of rescuing the child. As he soared through the thick fog he could hear the screams of the boy as he drew closer. He told Toothless fly faster and the nightfury responded by folding its wings so that it fell like a dead weight._

_As they drew closer to the boy Hiccup could make out a shape. Toothless picked up speed again, dipped just under the boy and Hiccup caught him in his arms._

_The boy looked up at him and his eyes widened, "dad?"_

_~End Flashback~_

The small group of Tuffnut, Walnut, Chestnut, Anna, Lucas, and Hiccup, burst through the trees to see a small group of Vikings gathered around something. Hiccup took one look at his children and in a silent agreement they took off towards the gathered group, or rather, Anna and Lucas took off. Hiccup quickly hobbled behind them. The run through the forest had worn him out quite a bit.

As the reached the outside of the circle a man stepped back and his eyes landed on Hiccup. His mouth opened and closed several times, reminding the dragon tamer of a fish, before he finally said something.

"Hiccup! It's Hiccup! Hey everyone Hiccup's back!"

The circle spread apart and the said man saw his wife standing in the middle, gripping her axe and glaring at someone.

He shoved his way through the many gawking Vikings before smiling at his wife. Astrid gave him a confused look.

Hiccup stepped to the side and revealed the two children hiding behind him. Both obviously frightened by her axe. The said battle weapon fell from her hands as Astrid stared at the two children in shock. Her hands flew to her mouth as she tried to hide her gasp.

She knelt down on one knee and held her arms wide open. The twins leaped into her arms and embraced her. "Mommy!"

Astrid felt another round of tears build up but she quickly blinked them away. She embraced her children tightly before holding them at arms length, the same way Hiccup had done just moments before.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, do you know how worried I was?"

"We're sorry mom. We never should have left."

"You two are in so much trouble!" Astrid said standing back up and giving her children a very cold stare.

Suddenly they heard a loud voice cry out,

"Out of the way! Coming through!"

A large, burly, man with a thick red beard popped out of the crowd and stared at the two parents in shock, but his gaze focused mainly on Hiccup.

He moved closer and by instinct Hiccup and Astrid immediately stepped in front of their children. Hiccup took one step forward and Stoic paused in his stride.

There was silence as Stoic looked at the man in front of him. This couldn't be Hiccup. The last time he had seen Hiccup he was a short, thin, gangly thing that could barely hold up an axe, but here before him was a man only half a head shorter than him, had broad shoulders, strong looking arms and hair that was so long it tickled his shoulder blades, and right now that hair was tied back with a piece of midnight black leather.

The differences were obvious, but one thing hadn't change, it was the pools of emerald that Hiccup called eyes. That, and the little paternal instinct, was how Stoic was able to tell it was his son. Hiccup's eyes told the story of his life, the pain of being to small, the stubbornness that could be achieved only by a true-blooded Viking, but the one thing that could be pointed out, was the fact that over time something in his eyes became so obvious that even Stoic picked up on it easily.

When Hiccup stared at you seriously, his pupils would shrink and his eyes would begin to just slightly glow.

Stoic gave his word on this. When Hiccup's eyes did that. He looked exactly like his nightfury.

That very thing was happening now as Stoic reached out to put a hand on his son's shoulder.

Hiccup tensed at the touch, but managed to keep a steady, emotionless face, but that mask gave way as Stoic suddenly lifted him off the ground and spun him around.

"Son! I knew ye' would return to us one day! I just knew it!"

"Dad… Can't… Breathe!"

"Oh, sorry son." He said before placing Hiccup back on the ground.

After making sure his body was still intact he turned around and gently guided his children towards the chief of the village.

Astrid grabbed his arm, "what are you doing?" She hissed into his ear.

The blonde Viking took one look into her husband's eyes and she backed off, she had seen that stubborn look in his eyes and she knew that no matter what she did, he wouldn't give up.

'_The one Viking-like quality he gets just __**had **__to be the stubbornness issue!'_

He nodded at her once before moving his kids closer.

"Dad. Meet your grandkids."

* * *

**Wow I finished this in a day and it probably really sucks. I don't know, but hey! The next chapter will be done soon I promise! Yay!**

**Go review! I always check if I get them and it makes me feel really happy that I have them! I'm aiming for a hundred! There's only a few more chapters remaining, and I need twenty more reviews! GO! TELL YOUR FRIENDS, TELL YOUR DAD, TELL YOUR MOM. !**

**(Crickets)**

**Okay forget you heart that part about free credit but please review! I almost have a hundred! Please I'm begging you!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	11. The return

**I HAVE ONE HUNDRED (100) REVIEWES! I AM SO HAPPY! I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU'RE THE REASON THIS STORY IS STILL GOING ON! THANK YOU SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SOOO, VERY MUCH! NO WORDS CAN EXPRESS HOW THANKFUL I AM!**

**It's so weird! I thought people wouldn't even LIKE this story! I mean I was so confident no one would like it that I actually didn't think past the kids running away, but you guys helped me make it to where this story is now. This will be my first, completed, multiple chapter story on ! I am so excited!**

**I'm thinking about making a sequel and I might include a little sneak peek!**

**Okay! Now onto the actual story! The very thing you guys have been waiting for!**

**I just want to say that I do not own How To Train Your Dragon (I keep forgetting to include this in my chapters) it is owned by DreamWorks Animation Studios and Cressida Cowell. All rights go to them.**

**One more thing before you read. If you have yet to read the book series. READ IT! IT'S SO GOOD!

* * *

**

Chapter 11

"_Dad, meet your grandkids."_

The surrounding Vikings all gasped in shock and their eyes darted to Stoic to see his reaction.

The burly chief's gaze flickered between his son, and the two children in front of him who were, at the moment, desperately clinging to Hiccup's legs.

Stoic took one step forward and the two kids inched closer to their father. Hiccup looked down at his two kids and gently smoothed down their hair.

"It's okay. I know he looks scary but he's not."

Now you might be wondering: why are they scared? They've seen him before! Well put yourself in their situation, they knew that Stoic was their grandfather, since he had bluntly/unknowingly explained the small fact to Lucas, but Lucas didn't really pay _attention _to the man and Anna was passed out and had no chance to see this man before, but now, in broad daylight, they saw how, well, _scary _he was!

They expected him to start yelling or screaming, but what they didn't expect to see… Was Stoic hitting the ground, and bluntly passing out.

Anna and Lucas turned around and looked at their parents in confusion.

"Don't worry." They said at the same time, "Passing out means he likes you."

* * *

"Dad? Dad? Come on dad, time to wake up!"

Stoic blinked twice before opening his eyes fully. He groaned and proceeded to sit up.

He looked to his left and saw Hiccup standing next to him, worry written across his face, putting two and two together he snapped his head to the right and saw just the girl he knew would be standing there.

Astrid.

Stoic reached over and wrapped his son in another bear hug.

"Son! I knew it wasn't a dream! You really _have _come home to us!"

"Dad… Put… Me… Down!"

Realizing that he was closing to crushing his son, again, Stoic gently put him down and apologized.

"What happened?" He asked aloud.

"You fainted, Astrid, Anna and I dragged you here."

The chief turned around and saw Berk's healer standing behind him, her loyal Gronkle, Gretchen, standing behind her. She smiled at the chief before nudging her head towards Hiccup.

"Best talk to your son before he leaves."

"Leaves?"

Hiccup nodded, "I'm going to answer your questions. Then Astrid and I are going to take our children, ground them like there's no tomorrow, and then go home."

"Children? Wait! Slow down, this is too much for me. What are you talking about? What children?"

The skinny Viking was about to open his mouth to say something, but was cut off at the sound of two loud screeches. His face paled and without a word to the other two in the room, he and Astrid bolted out of the room.

The other two glanced at each other before quickly following, and despite his recent faint attack, Stoic was running fairly fast. He ran out of the house and noticed that he must have been out for a while, because it was now nighttime.

When Hiccup and Astrid finally reached the source of the sound they simultaneously face palmed.

Arrow was screeching like a deranged bird at the other dragons, and Toothless was in front of him, his wings outstretched as he tried to keep the Nadder from killing every dragon in sight.

'_Arrow calm down!' _Toothless begged his mate.

'_No! One of them has my babies, and I will find out which one!'_

'_By murdering everyone?'_

The two dragons were drawing such a big crowd that Hiccup felt he need to put an end to… Whatever it was they were doing.

However for the second time that night, his plans were cut short. Anna and Lucas came plowing through the large crowd, dragging a black and gold Zippleback behind them. They let go of their dragon and the Zippleback screeched in joy.

'_Mom! Dad!'_

'_Tarina! Torin!' _Arrow shouted running over and nudging them lightly.

Toothless bounded towards his family. He checked his son and daughter once before roaring loudly.

'_Your wing is torn Tarina! What on earth did you do?'_

Tarina hung her golden head in shame, _'we crashed daddy… I'm sorry.'_

'_How did you __**crash**__?'_

'_Lightning crashed into us.' _Torin replied, coming to his sister's rescue.

The nightfury roared again, and refused to stop until Hiccup grabbed him by the neck and slapped him lightly on the head.

"Calm down!" He ordered and the nightfury whined loudly.

His head snapped towards the twins and motioned for them to come closer. The two children obeyed and their father rubbed both their heads in approval.

"Good thinking you two."

They smiled and Hiccup turned to his confused father. He gently pushed the twins toward Stoic and smiled.

"As I said before. These are your grandchildren."

For the second time that day, everyone gasped, but Stoic didn't faint. Rather he just stepped back in shock.

"Grandchildren? Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third you have some explaining to do."

Astrid stepped forward and touched her husbands shoulder.

"I got pregnant when I was sixteen." The blonde admitted to their chief.

Stoic's eyes narrowed at the thought, "so Hiccup and I took what little money we had and ran away."

"Then we were born!" Anna and Lucas said together.

Hiccup smiled as his children and gestured them forward. He pointed to Anna first, "This is Anna Zorania Horrendous Haddock."

"Quite a long name isn't it?"

Despite the awkward situation, Hiccup allowed a small smirk to grow onto his lips.

"Yes it is, and this." He gestured to Lucas, "is your grandson. Lucas Harold Horrendous Haddock the Second."

As soon as the words left his lips Stoic froze like a block of ice. "What did you say?"

Hiccup nodded, "yes dad, I named him after my brother."

"Your _dead _brother."

"Yes dad. My _dead _brother."

Sadness filled the great chief's eyes as he remembered how much Valhallarama had cried as she held their dead son in her arms. He looked down at his grandson and saw a blonde clone of his son.

The child in front of him brought so many emotions. It was no secret that Lucas looked exactly like Hiccup, meaning that, had he lived, he would have looked just like his uncle. Pain coursed through his veins as he remembered that day.

He and Hiccup were only two months old at the time, and they were gurgling happily in their crib, but then it stopped, and the only sound Stoic heard was Hiccup's screaming, and he knew it was Hiccup because Hiccup inherited Stoic's emerald green eyes, but Lucas had received his mother sky blue ones.

He and Valhallarama had rushed over and saw their blue-eyed son wasn't breathing, and as much as she tried, Anna could not revive him. The day following his twin's death, Hiccup refused to stop crying, and Anna believed that he knew his other half was gone, and would never come back.

Caught up in her grief for her dead son and the stress from her living one Valhallarama fell ill shortly after, and in five months, she was gone.

"Dad? You still there?"

Stoic shook his head and stared at his son in wonder. Just as he was about to reply something popped into his head.

"Wait, I thought your name was Luna."

Astrid, figuring she had been too quiet, stepped behind her son and whacked him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For pulling that stupid stunt again!"

"I had- ow!" Lucas turned around to see Walnut standing next to him, "why is everyone hitting me? Hit _her _she's the reason we're here!" He pointed to his sister, who was whistling innocently.

"That was for making everyone think you were a girl! I mean seriously that's the weirdest thing you could ever do!"

"But he pulled it well." Chestnut admitted.

"Shut up it's no excuse!"

"There's a reason for everything, numb skull."

"Bride of Grendal!"

"Warty Troll!"

"Bucket of dung!"

Their argument soon escalated from insult throwing to full on fighting, as they wrestled each other on the ground Hiccup turned to his wife and shrugged, "well, what do you think we should do now?"

Astrid shrugged, "we take them home."

"All right."

Finally recovering from the shock the villagers of Berk began loudly protesting.

"You can't leave!"

"We need you two here!"

"Ye' just got back!"

"Why would you leave?"

Stoic reached out his hand, "Astrid don't you at least want to see yer' parents before ye' leave? They've been so depressed after you left."

That stopped them. Hiccup looked at his wife with a serious expression in his eyes.

Astrid was frozen in time as she thought about her parents. She hadn't seen them since she them in twelve years, and she had missed them dearly.

"Would they even want to see me? I broke a law."

"I'll make an exception so you may see them." Stoic said evenly.

Astrid turned around to see her old house that rested near the ocean. Arrow came up behind her and nudged her in the back.

'_Go.' _He said, repeating the very same words she had said on that day, long, long ago.

Unlike her husband Astrid didn't know a word of dragonese, but she understood her dragons message loud and clear. She scratched his head and nodded.

"Just one last time, let them know I'm okay."

Hiccup nodded and took both Lucas and Anna by the hand. "Do you want us to come with you?"

"I think they'd decapitate you, but I can take the twins with me."

He nodded again, "all right. That's fine with me." Arrow loyally followed his master as she began walking up the large hill towards her old home.

Hiccup patted his dragon on the snout and began walking away, Toothless following behind him. The nightfury unfolded a wing and draped it over his human, shielding him from view as they walked.

The nightfury looked over his shoulder, and roughly gestured his head forward. The Zippleback nodded and then proceeded to follow him.

The remaining villagers stared in shock at the two-headed dragon as it hissed at anyone who dared get in their fathers path.

* * *

**Yeah, that's all I got, it's short I know! I'm so sorry!**


	12. Hofferson house

Chapter 12

Astrid trudged up to her home, her twins trailing silently behind her. The mother of two carried herself well on the outside, after all she _was _Astrid. When the trio finally reached the Hofferson house Astrid was ready to fall over right then and there, but she didn't do that, _Vikings _didn't do that.

She lifted up a hand and knocked loudly on the door. A teenaged girl with blond hair hanging in front sky blue eyes opened the door. Astrid gasped at the girl in front of her, this wasn't… This couldn't be…

"Bodil?"

The blond, Bodil, blinked in confusion, "who are you? How do you know my name?"

"Bodil who's at the door?" A man with blond hair entered the door frame and Astrid craned to look up at his face.

The mans face squinted in the dark, but once they adjusted he let out a surprise gasp.

"Astrid… Is that you?"

Not able to hold herself in any longer Astrid launched at her father and threw her arms around him, "yes papa. It's me."

Meanwhile Hiccup was walking on the outskirts of the village, still wrapped in his Night Furies wing. Tarina placed her head next to his and nudged him lightly, he smiled and petted her head.

"Hi girl."

Tarina crooned softly and Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean you don't want to leave?"

Her brother craned his neck over Hiccups other shoulder and crooned as well.

"Do you really like it here?"

The Zippleback nodded before pulling away and walking a few feet away. Hiccup looked at his dragon and Toothless unwrapped his wing and snorted sadly.

"I know you miss Berk bud. I do too." The Night Fury once again snorted, "well what if we can't stay here? What if they kick us off the island again?"

Toothless made a deep rumble in his chest before stalking away, "Toothless you come back here!"

Suddenly a deep voice rang out from behind him, "Hiccup. We've decided."

Back at the Hofferson house Aldiraz had his arms wrapped around his eldest daughter and was hugging her like there was no tomorrow, "Astrid you're home, what happened to you?"

"I left papa, but for a good reason."

"More like-" Anna started, popping her head out from behind Astrid.

"Two good reasons." Finished her twin.

Aldiraz released his daughter and stared at the two children in confusion, he motioned the three of them inside and led them to the den, where Zania Hofferson sat on a chair by the fire, wistfully staring at the flickering flames.

"Zania… Guess who came home."

The dark haired woman looked up from the fire and quickly stood up when she saw the woman behind her husband.

"Is that?"

"Yes mama, it's me."

Zania literally _flew _from her spot by the fire to her daughter, whom she flung her arms around.

"I thought you were _dead, _I thought someone had _kidnapped _you or something! Don't _ever _do that to me again do you hear me?"

Anna looked at her brother and whispered "déjà vu."

He nodded his head in agreement.

"I had a reason for leaving mama." Astrid said.

"Two reasons." Aldiraz said holding up two fingers.

Zania raised an eyebrow at her husband, "you better tell me what these two reasons are right now!"

"Well I'm the first reason, cause I'm the oldest!" Anna stated proudly but was quickly shoved to the side by her brother.

"Yeah by six minutes!"

"I'm still _way _older than you!"

Lucas pushed his sister once more, "yeah right!"

They began pushing each other back and forth until Astrid separated them, "stop it! You're both the same age!"

"See?" Lucas said sticking out his tongue.

"Anyone want to explain what's going on?" Bodil asked, obviously annoyed.

Zania, whose eye was now twitching, nodded in agreement with her youngest daughter.

Once everyone was seated Astrid told her story, again, and when she was done it took all five other occupants of the room to keep Aldiraz from leaping up and murdering the poor Haddock boy.

"I'm gonna' kill 'im!"

"Please don't kill our dad!" The twins begged as they pulled on his furry coat.

"Let go of me!"

"Papa I'm not going to let you go out there and murder my husband!" Astrid yelled as she helped her family put him onto his chair.

Once Aldiraz was calm he buried his head into his hands, deep in thought. While he was distracted Bodil jumped in.

"So you're the big sister I've heard about since I was a baby huh?"

Astrid chuckled, "yes. I left when you were just a baby."

"Well… I've always wanted a sister, I need someone to talk to."

"What about mama?"

Bodil leaned forward, "mama makes boring company, besides she doesn't fight and I heard you like to fight."

"Mom loves to fight." Anna said excitedly, "she's been teaching me everything she knows."

Bodil smiled before turning to Lucas, "what about you?"

Lucas threw up his hands, "I'm dads clone. I can't lift up a weapon."

"I'll teach you how! We'll shape you into a warrior yet." Bodil said lifting up the boys scrawny arms one by one.

"Wow… Thanks!"

Finally Aldiraz looked up and spoke, "what's going to happen Astrid? You bore a child before you got married, there's no way Stoic will be able to look around the law."

Astrid nodded, "I know papa, but Stoic told me I could come and talk to you first."

"Well maybe-" Zania's sentence was left unfinished when the door to the Hofferson house flew open and Stoic stood in the doorway, his son standing timidly behind him.

"Stoic!" Astrid said alarmed, but Stoic was smiling.

"We've decided."


End file.
